


washing

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to spend her time washing Teal'c. He's not about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	washing

Showering or bathing together was one of the few things Sam ever went into willingly and unrestrained. Where normally there were lengths of rope or heavy chains involved bathing was all about loose limbs and easy banter. Not that Teal’c was much for banter, but he had a kind of stoic resolve that she liked. Especially when, once in the shower, he simply stood there and let her be, let her do as she pleased when she lathered up her hands and began washing him, starting with his bald head, moving down to lather his neck and shoulders. Adding more soap she then went and took care of his arms, rubbing and massaging them a bit as she worked just one arm and then the other, feeling him relax more under her attention.

He’d be sighing softly when she started on his back and Sam did her best to draw forth more of the small gasps of pleasure when she rubbed the soap over his broad back, enjoying the feel of firm muscles under his hands, the visible difference between her pale hands and his dark skin.

When she came back to stand in front of him to wash his chest, Teal’c would usually pull her close and up for a kiss, leaving her breathless before she was allowed back to grab the soap, making sure the lather on her hands was thick as she turned to wash his chest, making sure to leave not a spot untended, even reaching out to carefully lift his arms so she could properly wash sides and armpits. Sam was convinced that he was humoring her at times when, after doing the chest, she went and washed his hands again a bit more thoroughly, but he never complained about it.

He simply closed his eyes and braced himself on the wall when she knelt down to wash his legs, working from the hips down, making sure to place his foot on her thigh so she could properly wash it. Lucky for her Teal’c was not ticklish so she could wash his soles and toes without him flinching away.

After that was done she’d move to kneel behind him again, washing the back of his legs, nudging his thighs apart a bit so she could was the inside of them before focusing on the final parts.

Sam always saved the crotch and general hip area for last. She’d start with the outside, making sure the hips and lower back were clean before she turned to his ass, still kneeling behind him as she lathered it and gently stroked his skin as she washed him. By then Teal’c would be breathing hard and growling if she didn’t hurry and move around to the front.

She never raised her gaze for the next part, knowing that if their eyes met she’d not be able to finish this task she’d set herself but instead find herself dragged out and bend over the sink in record time. So instead she kept her eyes demurely lowered as she lathered her hands and then began to wash his cock. He’d be hard by then, aroused by the soft touches, sensitive to her caress as she soaped him, reached down to wash his balls and perineum, making sure he was completely clean.

Once that was over she’d sit back and wait, letting the warm water pound down on both of them. If she was lucky he’d just look down at her for the time it took the water to wash the suds away, but there were days when she’d taken a little too much care in washing him and as soon as she sat back hands were in her hair, tangling in blond strands and she opened her mouth willingly as he pushed forward.  
The taste of soap was disgusting, but she didn’t pull back. Instead she looked up at him with adoration in her gaze as he held her head in place and fucked her mouth. She’d lick and suck and swallow around him, keeping her lips not sealed tight but open so that water could drip inside and wash away the taste of soap until all she tasted was Teal’c, the musk of his arousal, the salty tang of precum and then the slightly bitter taste of his release.

After that he’d let go of her hair and step outside, leaving her to quickly wash herself. And when she came out he’d have set up something nice and elaborate for her and she’d spend hours wallowing in pleasure under the careful attention he paid to her body.


End file.
